


Direct Talk: Nishikino General Hospital's new wing

by VNVdarkangel



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: HthaN-worldline, Interviews, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Nishikino General is getting a new wing for its younger patients. And with an unusual partner.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Direct Talk: Nishikino General Hospital's new wing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Handle a Nico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966871) by [Ryqoshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay). 



> This was inspired by a chapter in How to handle a Nico that was in turn inspired by the proceeding "Direct Talk" i had written. I wonder how deep the rabbit hole will go.

(show title “Direct Talk” scrolls over the screen and fades into a collage of images from a hospital and various idol concerts)

SPEAKER

Tonight on “Direct Talk” – a well renowned hospital builds a new wing for its younger patients to add more care that is not medicinal.

(a tv-studio with the show’s title emblazoned on the floor. a well-dressed and groomed male presenter steps towards the camera)

PRESENTER

Good evening and welcome to Direct Talk, the program where we talk to the ones shaping the modern Japan.

Tonight, children and the young are the future of our country. With declining birthrates and tradition wresting with the realities of modern life, we should spare no expense to see to it that they are healthy.

(a collage of children of various ages in hospital wards is shown next to the man)

Sadly, debilitating, long-term and sometimes fatal illnesses and accidents still happen to these young people. As a country, we pride ourselves on hard work and excellence and nowhere is this truer than for the people that provide care for our sick and hurt.

  
(a picture of Nishikino General Hospital replaces the collage)

Nishikino General Hospital, a forerunner in care and research for the future, recently began construction on a new wing dedicated to the care and research for our young. Care and well-being, as we adults know, comes as much from the heart and mind as from the marvels of modern medicine. But how can we explain to a child that is struck by cancer that there is the possibility of a tomorrow? How can we motivate a boy who lost his leg in an accident to try to walk again with a prosthetic? We must heal and care for the mind as well.

To this end, the family Nishikino have partnered with an unusual ally in the fight against gloom and depression so often found in the young people stuck for long times in hospital care: the idol agency Egao Jōshō.

As you recall, Egao Jōshō featured previously on Direct Talk for their bold move to throw out the rulebook of traditional idol agencies.

To talk about this alliance, we have invited the head of the Nishikino family, Nishikino-dono and one of the founders of Egao Jōshō, Yazawa Nico.

(He turns and the camera pans towards them sitting in comfortable chairs. The presenter joins them)

PRESENTER

I’m honoured that you took time from your busy schedule to speak with us, Nishikino-dono.

NISHIKINO

It was no bother, I assure you.

PRESENTER

And Yazawa-san, it is a pleasure to welcome you again.

YAZAWA

Nico goes where she is needed to bring a smile. Tonight, I needed to be here and it’s great to be back.

PRESENTER

First of all; Could you tell us how this new wing is going to be different? The hospital is known for its excellent care and cutting-edge research.

NISHIKINO

You are indeed correct, and we pride ourselves on providing the best medical care possible to our patients, but there is only so much that medical science can do. What use is a mended leg, when the mind is scared to stand on it? How can we give a leukaemia sick child hope that tomorrow will be better day? Medical science has its limitations, and it is to address these shortcomings that this new wing has been designed and our partnership with Egao Jōshō established.

PRESENTER

Could you tell us more, Yazawa-san?

YAZAWA

Nico, please. As you might not know, Egao Jōshō has previously collaborated with the hospital in having small concerts with idols from the agency for a few patients. Mostly younger ones, but also the elderly have shown appreciation for our visits. All sanctioned by Nishikino-dono here of course. The new wing is going to feature several large halls where concerts and other activities can be held, providing easy access and a possibility to enjoy the events even if you are confined to a bed or chair.

PRESENTER

That sounds… incredible. Who of you had the idea?

(Nishikino and Nico chuckle)

NISHIKINO

Neither of us can take credit I’m afraid. One of our surgeons, who’s had the opportunity to observe several of Egao’s performances brought the concept and basic ideas to me and now we are building it. Though I had my skepticism, I cannot deny that the performances by Egao’s idols increased the general mood of our patients and not only those in attendance. Request came in for more performances and I authorized them when they did not interfere with the normal operations of the hospital.

YAZAWA

So, this new section will have its own entrances for the performers and equipment and connect to the hospital so that we don’t use the accessways and emergency lanes. And even though Egao is partnering with the hospital, we are not locking out other agencies, lecturers or performers. And performing and performances will always be free. Our _Pro bono schola idoli_ initiative is running the operation from the agency side.

PRESENTER

Nico-san, could you explain the initiative to our viewers that might not know?

YAZAWA

Gladly. _Pro bono schola idoli_ is an initiative that was founded as we started out. It means in essence that we give back to the community of our time, knowledge and experience. Everyone, Nico included, must do a certain number of hours a month in the program. We assist school idols in realizing their dreams, we put on concerts for those than cannot come to regular events, act as a source of knowledge and inspiration to name but a few things we do. We spread smiles.

PRESENTER

I see. And you’re partnering with the hospital to spread smiles among those that have difficulty in smiling.

YAZAWA

Precisely.

PRESENTER

Nishikino-dono, in the plans you showed us, several spaces are reserved for stages, both big and small with ramps, level elevators and extra ingress and egress points. One has to ask whether the space would not be better utilized to accommodate more patients?

NISHIKINO

A fair question, and one I had to ask myself when I got the proposal presented to me, but let me ask you something. Who will heal better and be fitter to return and contribute to society? The person that has been healed in body, or the person that was healed in body and felt joy and happiness during the stay in the hospital?

PRESENTER

I would imagine the happy person.

NISHIKINO

Precisely. I value the traditions and practices of my trade, but I will not turn away from a way to help my patients and make them feel better while they are in my care. The same applies for the staff. Staff are allowed to attend, but do so on their own time, and it has been shown that they willingly do so, even offer assistance to those patients that are unable to make the journey themselves.  
If we can heal the body and soothe the mind, we are doing good work.

PRESENTER

Indeed. The build will take the rest of the year?

NISHIKINO

Until everything is ready yes. It is an investment in our future.

PRESENTER

Nico-san, coming back to your _Pro bono schola idoli initiative._ How has it been met by the talent you sign?

YAZAWA

You might find this hard to believe, Nico did at first too, but there are many that want to sign with Egao for just that reason. They like the idea of being part of the community and giving back. Of our staff we have several that volunteer again and again because of the feedback they get. It’s smiles all around. And now other agencies are taking notice and starting their own community programs.

PRESENTER

Are you worried about the competition it might bring?

YAZAWA

Not really. We have our own aces in the hole.

PRESENTER

Egao will perform the first concert when the wing is complete?

YAZAWA

We will.

(Nico looks directly into the camera)

YAZAWA

And we invite other idols and agencies to join us to mark the occasion. We might be rivals in our day to day, but this is for all those that can’t make it to our lives.

(She looks back at the presenter)

PRESENTER

Thank you both; Nishikino-dono and Nico-san, for being our guests tonight and dear viewers, for tonight only, we will be treated to a performance by Cardinal*Snow from Egao Jōshō.

(camera pans to an area of the studio with a red snow crystal projected on the ground. Two young women, both with pigtails, one red and one purple, perform am idol song complete with dance)

PRESENTER

Thank you to Cardinal*Snow and again thank you to our guests.  
That’s all for this edition of _Direct Talk_. Have a continued great evening.

(the presenter bows as the studio around him turns to black)


End file.
